The present invention relates to an archery accessory to be mounted on the shaft of an arrow. More particularly, the invention relates to an arrow brake for deterring a forcibly released arrow from passing entirely through the body of a target impinged by the arrow. The brake serves to arrest arrow flight by the arrow. Frictional braking forces are enhanced upon impact. The brake serves to arrest arrow flight after the arrow has penetrated the target.
It will be appreciated that in the sport of bow hunting, recovery of a trophy struck by an archer's arrow is facilitated and enhanced if the arrow remains embedded in the body of the target rather than passing through. At the same time recovery of the arrow itself is materially aided.
Arrow brakes are known in the art. However, some of these are heavier than desirable and interfere with true flight of the released arrow and with accuracy. Other arrow brakes prevent or impede true arrow flight because of imbalance and cause the arrow to veer off target. Arrow brakes which modify arrow flight to produce unpredictable variations and inconsistencies markedly and adversely affect the archer's accuracy and effectiveness. Still other arrow brakes present unduly broad surfaces, causing excessive air resistance forces which reduce the velocity of the arrow in flight and also the functional efficacy.
Many of the arrow brakes presently marketed fail securely and positively to resist sliding displacement along the length of the arrow shaft.
It is, therefore, a principal aim of the present invention to provide an arrow brake which is simple and readily positionable on an arrow shaft, which is effective to brake and stop arrow travel through a target, and which avoids many of the deficiencies and shortcomings of prior art devices.